


Buddha Ain't Got Nothing On You

by MistyHollow, TeamAlphaQ



Category: South Park
Genre: After the BuddhaBox episode, Angst, Caring!Tweek, Craig is a scared bean, Hurt!Craig, Kenny is a good bro, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, Relationship Issues, Ruby is the only functional person in the Tucker household, Tweek doesn't know how to help, but don't worry he figures it out, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyHollow/pseuds/MistyHollow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAlphaQ/pseuds/TeamAlphaQ
Summary: Something’s up with Craig, anyone could tell that… Except maybe for Tweek. Between panicking about Craig not talking to him and panicking about the dumb BuddhaBoxes, he’d never even stopped to ask himselfwhyany of this was happening.So when the boxes are banned from school, both boys have to come to their own conclusions on how to deal with things, and maybe, with enough help, they can both understand thatcommunicationis what helps relationships succeed, not selfishness and avoidance.





	Buddha Ain't Got Nothing On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first collab and I'm so excited that it turned out so amazingly! : D 
> 
> Que is such an amazing author, and I'm so happy that they were willing to write alongside me. I hope you all enjoy, and perhaps check out some of Que's amazing stories when you get the chance! I personally find them to be a source of inspiration and an all around enjoyable experience that I feel everyone needs to try at least once! Hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I have, and well-
> 
> Have an amazing experience today. : ) Now, onto the story!

“Are you even listening to me?!” Ruby, of all people, was the one screaming at him. Craig just stared at her, frustrated. “You can’t wear that dumb shit to school, PC Principal banned them!”

“You can’t just take it away,” Craig insisted, holding out his hands for the thing. “I need it!” He couldn’t tackle his sister to the ground over something like this, but- but it wasn’t stupid. He’d told himself they were stupid at first, insisted that it was a dumb thing that he didn’t  _ need, _ but it hadn’t taken him long to give into it.

“You don’t need it,” Ruby grinded out, aggravation plain on her face. “God, I’ve been  _ waiting _ to finally take this thing off of your head. It’s making your life awful Craig, you’re just so busy being stuck under the damn thing to notice!”

Flipping his sister off, Craig muttered, “I’m  _ not _ always-”

“Bullshit,” Ruby informed him crossly, tossing her hair over her shoulder and flipping him off in return. Usually, she wasn’t as hard on him, but it was clear she’d reached a tipping point. “You need to deal with your life.”

“I’m  _ ten, _ Rubes, I’m not old enough to-”

“Look at me right now, asshole,” Ruby snapped, dropping everything so she could cross her arms angrily. “Just cause you’re not very old doesn’t mean you get to act like this.”

Staring down at the offending item, the BuddhaBox that now lay tipped over on the floor, along with his ancient phone he’d gotten two millennia ago, Craig bit his lip, a habit he’d picked up from one too many people.  _ Or maybe it’s just your anxiety. _ Except, it wasn’t really that, was it? “Look, Ruby, you don’t get it,” he finally insisted, facing his sister and widening his eyes as if that would help his case. “I- I can’t go to school without it.”

“But you don’t just wear it to school! You wear it everywhere,” Ruby said, her voice growing softer. Walking over, she stood on her tip-toes before the boy. “I  _ missed _ you, okay?” Crossing her arms, his little sister puffed out her cheeks, like she hadn’t meant for it to come out like that. “I know I’m just your dumb sister, but I’m used to you being around and talking to me and… And you know how our parents are.”

Twisting his mouth at that, Craig felt guilt claw at his stomach. “I know, Rubes, I really do, but…” Stopping himself, Craig yanked at his hat, pulling it down over his eyes and his lanky black hair. “Look, I’ve got some pretty bad anxiety and-”

“What’s giving you anxiety?” Ruby asked, stubborn as ever. Craig gaped at her for a moment, before pulling himself together. Of course, she was a  _ Tucker _ , she was supposed to just  _ say what needed to be said.  _ But the moment the thought occurred to him, Craig shook his head internally. Where the hell had that stereotype come from anyway? The older he got, the more he felt like he couldn’t say a damn thing.

“It’s nothing,” he muttered, shaking his head. “Just-” He snatched the first thing that came to him out of the air. “Our parents.”

For a moment, Ruby thought about it, but then she just shook her head. “Craig, you said you needed to wear it to school.” Her voice had gentled somewhat, though it still held that hard edge that adequately conveyed the fact she wasn’t going to drop the matter.  _ When did she become my therapist? _ Fleeting though the thought was, it left a bad taste in Craig’s mouth.

_ No one should have to listen to my problems. _

Least of all his little sister, who was  _ maybe _ six last he checked. The BuddhaBox had let him forget things. Block out the world and pretend that everything existed inside his phone screen. It was  _ easy, _ he could let the rest of the world fade away as checking social media and watching dumb videos of cute animals soaked up his time and attention.

Screens didn’t scream at you unless you asked them to. They didn’t hang off your arm when they were scared without ever asking if you were scared too. They didn’t-

_ Fucking hell, I’m a mess. _

“We have to get to the bus-” Craig started, suddenly jolting back to the present.

“No, we don’t, Craig. It doesn’t come for another twenty minutes,” Ruby corrected, tilting her head to the right and frowning. “Come on you big tree,” she muttered, sitting down on the floor and patting the carpet beside her. “I uh… I think this is where you tell me what’s wrong.”

Knowing his sister was wading into territory that was far out of her depth, most of her expertise coming in the form of asking over and over again what was wrong, at least until she got her answer, Craig decided to take pity on her. It wouldn’t hurt to talk to Ruby and maybe admit out loud what had been plaguing him for months. Besides, out of everyone, Craig could trust her not to instantly give him a million cryptic hints on how to fix things.

_ She’s almost the only person nowadays. Everyone expects me to clean things up when I didn’t even make the mess on purpose. When I wasn’t the only person making the mess. _ Even Kenny would probably tell him that putting a box over his head hadn’t been the right answer, and the Sandy-blond usually was encouraging beyond words when Craig felt lost and alone.

But alright, maybe he wanted that person to be  _ Tweek, _ not just Kenny who certainly had enough problems without dealing with  _ all _ of Craig’s shit. Which, mysteriously, he had a lot of. Maybe for once he wanted Tweek to sit down and ask him what was wrong without screaming and making Craig feel guilty.

Speaking of guilt, he felt bad for even  _ thinking _ like that. And worse, his sister was still staring at him, waiting for him to sit down. Puffing out his cheeks like a blowfish, Craig finally slumped to the ground, his hair falling from his hat and down into his face. Irritated, the boy simply took the damn thing off, letting his slightly-too-long hair flop over his forehead in its usual fluttering fashion.

Almost at once, he wanted to put his chullo back on, that, and retrieve the BuddhaBox still lying on the floor across from him. But he didn’t, he just fisted his hands in his hoodie and nibbled on his lip.

_ Just like Tweek. _

God, he didn’t want to think about the boy, but-

“What’s wrong, Craig?” Ruby asked, her face nothing but patience. That in and of itself was uncharacteristic for her, but she seemed to really care about this.  _ About you, she cares about you. People are allowed to do that. _ Tweek did, supposedly. He caught the looks the blond tossed him every now and then, with his minute twitches and furrowed eyebrows, Craig knew that Tweek worried about him, but… Every time he’d tried to say something, Tweek hadn’t understood.

And Craig hadn’t had the courage to push further.

“Tweek,” the Noirette said at last, his fingers loosening where they were clenched over the hem of his hoodie. “Tweek, he- Yeah, he’s the problem.”

One of Ruby’s tiny hands flew over her mouth. “Are you guys  _ breaking up?” _ she hissed, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I- I don’t know?” Craig admitted, shifting over the floor, unable to stay still. “All I’m ever doing is calming him down, or listening to him talk, or  _ I don’t know _ keeping him from dying.” He hadn’t meant it to come out like that, but- Wait, no, he  _ had _ meant it to come out like that. It was true! South Park was a deadly place, and Tweek  _ couldn’t take the pressure.  _ Which Craig understood because  _ he couldn’t take the pressure either. _

But since they’d gotten together, Craig hadn’t been able to say that. Everyone had expected him to be the one picking up after Tweek and keeping him safe and despite the blond sometimes acting like that wasn’t what he wanted, it was often than not what ended up happening anyway. He didn’t feel like he had enough words to explain it, however, so he just stared at his sister and waited to see if somehow she’d have a better answer than he did.

Naturally, she didn’t.

“Oh,” the girl said, with  _ effortless _ wisdom. 

Rolling his eyes, feeling stupid for ever having hoped that she’d have an answer, Craig huffed. “We should probably get to school,” the boy pushed out, starting to heave himself up off the floor.  _ I can deal with my own stupid ass- _

“Craig, you’re acting like you don’t matter,” Ruby said, startling the boy. “Cause you do. You matter a lot.” Ruminating on this for a moment, the girl glanced up at him, before expectantly gesturing for him to sit down. After a moment, Craig did as expected, collapsing back to the ground with a loud, explosive sigh. “I dunno about the whole dying thing, but Tweek can take care of-”

“I know he can take care of himself, what I want him to do is try and look after me for once!” Clenching his jaw, Craig stared miserably at his sister’s shocked face. “I- no, not- I didn’t mean-” Shaking his head, the Noirette muttered, “We do have a lot going on at home, and sometimes, Tweek stresses me out. I know that everyone says he’s not supposed to, but-”

“Who says that?” Ruby demanded, suddenly balling up her fists. “Who said that? Anyone who put that look on my big brother’s face deserves a  _ punch _ to the face!”

Feeling the emotions balling up in his throat, Craig burst, “Well no one  _ says _ it but they’re all thinking it!”

Unexpectedly, Ruby shoved him over.

“Hey, what was that-” Craig began, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at her in surprise.

“Look, I’m not Karen’s brother, I’m not all wise and shit,” Ruby began, crossing her arms and puffing out her chest. “But I said I was gonna hurt the person who keeps making you feel like you’re worth less than Tweek and I meant it. Cause you aren’t, big brother.”

“Well, what am I then?” he asked, trying not to sound stupidly hopeful that she’d have an answer.

Once again, the little girl fell silent. As Craig let his head tip back so he could stare at the ceiling, Ruby finally said, “You’re Craig Tucker, and your problems are just as important as Tweek’s are. No matter what.”

“You know it doesn’t work like that,” Craig muttered, tiredly.

“Yeah? Well I say it does, and I’ll bet Kenny would agree with me.” Getting to her feet so she could walk behind Craig, the little Strawberry-blond descended on him so she could lightly tug at his ears and say through a grimace, “Heee’d tell you something really smart about sticking up for yourself and talking to Tweek about your problems,  _ not _ hiding in a box.”

Flopping back down to the ground, Ruby added, “Because the box makes the rest of us sad. And worried for you. And I know that you’re upset with Tweek, but he probably misses you Craig, and he’d talk to you if you just sat down with him and tried.”

When Craig glanced to the side, his little sister said, “Heck, I bet he’d even ask you himself, you won’t even have to say a thing.”

Glancing up at that, feeling a flutter in his stomach, despite all the dread and the turmoil roiling about in there, Craig answered, “Heh, that uh… that sounds like something worthy of taking the BuddhaBox off for.”

And maybe,  _ hopefully, _ it would be.

* * *

 

Tweek stared reverently at his silver canister filled with coffee as if it would reveal to him the secret to what exactly had gone so horribly wrong recently. He had honestly thought things had been better since the Coon and Friends incident, their break up, and thought that after all that counseling they were prepared to face the world together. Everything was behind them and things would only get better!

Yet there came that moment when those stupid boxes got introduced by Cartman, and Craig- the one who in the beginning said they were stupid, a waste of time and money- got completely engulfed by it, like how a spaceship gets pulled into a black hole. It terrified him in all honesty, the fact that somehow he managed to avoid it but his boyfriend, the strongest guy he knew, got pulled in and still hadn’t come out.  _ Would he ever come out?... _

At first he hadn’t known what to do, the day when the box went down and swallowed up Craig’s head after a particularly stressful time for the blonde. He had been going on about something important ( _ Oh god it wasn’t important, not if it was what pushed Craig away! _ ) but he’d been rendered silent from the sheer surprise of Craig cutting him off like that. He had wanted to do something about it, but he’d known there  _ had  _ to be a reason for  _ why Craig was using that thing instead of talking to him! _ So he’d tried being patient -something everyone said he should do- shakily waiting with an almost empty thermos to be acknowledged again. But then his grip had slipped and he’d ended up spilling the rest of his drink onto the school’s floor. 

His attention had moved from his boyfriend to the puddle of precious coffee, but his only thought had been why Craig hadn’t noticed. Of course it had obviously been because his face was covered with a box but he had always noticed when something was wrong before, he’d always helped Tweek out and got him through it but alone, the blond didn’t know what to do because something wrong/ Obviously something was wrong if Craig was  _ fucking ignoring him _ . 

Despite the way Tweek’s thoughts had raced faster than his pounding heart could keep up with, he hadn’t ended up moving much at all. He’d simply stopped, and slowly looked over to Craig one last time to see what would happen... 

And that had been when the panic had finally set in.

Shaking his head and pulling himself away from the painful memory, Tweek gripped his canister to his chest and took a gulp before rushing along to school. Worries plagued him, weighed him down with so much force and so many words he couldn’t just ignore them anymore.  _ He’s tired of you. You’re too much. He doesn’t want you. He doesn’t care.  _ Pushing them away, Tweek shook his head. He didn’t want to believe any of them. Didn’t want to think that his Craig didn’t want him anymore after all this time, but...

But… If he cared, why…  _ Why doesn’t he talk to me?  _

Pushing those feelings down with all the effort he could muster, Tweek rushed forward with shut eyes like a bat out hell. He couldn’t open them, he had to focus on those expressions that had been grafted into his mind, those glances from Craig and his star-filled eyes from before that made him feel good and wanted and-

And Tweek was tossed back to the ground with a grunt as he ran into something, full force. 

“Careful, I know I’m good looking but I thought Tucker was the one you’re supposed to be falling for.”

Or rather, someone. Dusting himself off, Tweek shuddered as he clutched his fallen canister in both hands and sat in the middle of the sidewalk. “I-I-I-Aurgh, didn’t want to fall for you Kenny! Jesus, I was on my w-way to-”

Chuckling as if the blond had told a hilarious joke, Kenny offered a gloved hand to him with a grin. “C’mon Tweekers, tell me it isn’t true. Everyone knows that the three of us would be  _ perfect _ together.” He chuckled after the words in a way that made Tweek shiver.

Taking the hand without much hesitation, despite the boy attached to it, Tweek looked the dirty blond in the eyes with concern. “Ngh, I was on m-my way to  school!” Cradling his thermos, he looked over at Kenny to see raised eyebrows.

“And you’re not gonna take the bus, Tweek-Squeak? What, did they put a bomb under your seat or something last time?”

Letting out a shriek, Tweek covered his face with both hands as his thermos fell yet again to the ground. “GOD NO THAT’S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!! ” Shaking, the boy could hardly think about his concern for the events from before because what if Kenny was right and a bomb was put under their seat and Craig had his box on and nobody could move him and-

“I’m just kidding with you Tweekers, jeez no need to take it so seriously!” The silly smile on Kenny’s face from the dark joke faded however when he saw tears begin to drip down Tweek’s face. “Tweek?”

Rather than answer, Tweek wiped his face before pushing out, “I-I don’t w-want Craig to die from a bomb!  N-Not when we don’t even talk anymore or look at each other or-or-”

Looking even more concerned, Kenny took a step towards him. “Hold up, not talking? Tweekers, that’s pretty important. What’s going on?”

“H-He keeps putting on that stupid box! I-I can’t get a minute of talking with him in before h-he throws it back on and he’s ignoring me and I-I don’t know what he wants me to do about it! What if he d-doesn’t want to see me anymore, or doesn’t want to d-date or Jesus I don’t know!” Pulling at his hair Tweek slammed his eyes shut and felt himself burning up, crumbling down to nothing because Craig didn’t want him and he was just going to go straight up into the sun so he could-

“Tweeky, I think you need to settle down.” Gloved hands took his shaking ones as they were untangled from his hair. “If you don’t then you won’t be able to do anything for Tucker and we don’t want that now. I need you to talk to me and think. Help me help you figure out what is going on so you can tell Craig what is wrong when the time is right.” Picking up the thermos, Kenny handed it over with a look that seemed to already know what was wrong.

“B-But how am I supposed to know when that is?! W-what if I just screw it up and he doesn’t want to see me ever again?! What if-”

“Tweek, sometimes you won’t know what is next. But you have to be able to face it and not hide from it. Sometimes, all anyone expects is for you to just do what you can.”

Looking into the eyes of the mysterious blonde, Tweek couldn’t help but believe him at least a little. Kenny had proven to not be wrong often and while he was a bit odd, Tweek was definitely not the person to judge oddness of all things. Plus, talking to him often had the effect of everything just slowing down. Not quite the calming effect Craig gave him, but one that helped him think rather than act most of the time. 

“A-Alright.”

“So, you say Craig’s been hiding under that box of his,” Kenny said, though why he was going back to the beginning of the story, Tweek didn’t know. “Isn’t the BuddhaBox supposed to help with stress?” Quirking up an eyebrow, the Sandy-blond twirled a finger, as though rewinding a tape. “What do you suppose the ol’ Craigory Fucker is stressed about, hm?”

Shaking, Tweek thought about it a bit more. In his hatred for the thing, he’d completely forgot that it had a purpose other than helping Craig ignore him. “W-Well, he...” Blinking, the blonde thought harder about what went on before the box. “We… W-Well I-I did end up complaining about a-a lot of stuff before it happened. It was normal though, i-it was… It was normal. Right?...” Out of everything, that stuck out somehow, but why? The blonde couldn’t quite get it, Craig was always there for him. He always helped him out.

“Complained, huh?” Kenny said it without judgement, which was probably a good thing, because Tweek was already starting to get a bad feeling in the back of his brain. “Which is something you  _ always _ do.” Again, nothing that Tweek hadn’t said, but he could feel it creep up the back of his throat, slowly eating away at his vocal cords and tongue, like it didn’t want him to ever speak again. He might not, if Kenny kept staring at him like he knew so much that Tweek didn’t.

“So, you freak out, you panic, and Craig… hides in a box that’s made for people who are anxious and stressed out.” There wasn’t even the slightest hint of insinuation, only this force behind the words, like Kenny was urging Tweek to understand.

“He was… H-He was stressed out.” Blinking again, Tweek realized it all at once as if all the implications were there before but only now the meaning had sunk in. He complained, he freaked out, he panicked and Craig… Craig supported him throughout it all. He helped him, cared for him. But… “But I-I wasn’t there for him.” In all of his memories, he realized that it was always Craig doing something. He was always right behind Tweek, every single time, but in return the blond… He didn’t do anything. Turning to Kenny, realization filling his eyes as the thought grabbed ahold of him, Tweek twitched hard. He could hardly breathe out his next words. “W-What do I do?”

As nerves began to eat away at Tweek’s insides, the idea that he  _ hadn’t seen this coming and he should have _ wreaking havoc in his mind, Kenny tapped a finger against his own lips and hummed. “Well, Tweekers, far be it from me to tell you want to do. But maybe think about it like this: What would  _ Craig _ do if you were stressed and wanted to hide?”

Resolve started growing in his chest despite the nerves that burned inside of him; he knew the answer already. “H-He’d help me. H-He’d come over, a-and help me until I didn’t want to hide anymore.” 

“And how did he help you?” Kenny prompted, though his face was softening. “You’re right that he helps you, but you’ll need to be more specific.”

“He’d t-talk to me until everything was okay again.” Nodding, as if assuring himself that  _ Yes, Talking is what should be done, _ Tweek looked at the school up ahead. Blinking, a new thought struck him as his eyes widened. “Oh god, h-he won’t have his box today! T-they were banned!” What was Craig going to do?! It was almost enough to make him freak out  but he  _ refused to do that until things were better. _

“Look, Tweek, lemme be frank with you. Actually, let me be  _ Kenny _ with you, ehhe~” Winking at the blond, the boy chuckled as Tweek clenched his fists, holding himself together, before finally sobering and leaning his head back, tilting his face up towards the sky.

“Sometimes, stuff like this isn’t easy.” As some of Tweek’s worry fell away, his attention focused entirely on Kenny’s words, he was able to see the way the boy’s eyes fell slightly, like he was thinking about his own situation.  _ Jesus, is he okay? _ No, he needed to focus on Craig right now, he could ask Kenny about it later.

“Life is stress, Tweeky,” Kenny finally said, nibbling on his bottom lip. “Not to scare you, but it doesn’t always get easier. And people, no matter how amazing and perfect and tall and Craig-shaped they are-” Glancing to the side, he added, in a soft, awkward voice, “Sometimes the people who look perfect need just as much help. And shying away from helping is… understandable sometimes, but you can’t have a friendship or  _ any _ relationship that’s take take take and no give. That’s not a relationship you want to be in.”

And with those words, he brightened, like he’d said what needed to be said. “You’re right, the BuddhaBoxes  _ are _ gone. I hope PC Principal and Strong Woman had fun while they could~”

Not paying much attention to the thought of PC Principal and Strong Woman having fun ( _ Why should he care about that right now?! _ ) Tweek focused on the actual words that meant something from Kenny and did his best to ponder what he would do. He had to do something, he  _ was  _ going to do something! He needed to let Craig know that he would always be there for him, that…

That he wouldn’t expect him to always be perfect, because as long as he was himself… Tweek would be there for him. With this in mind, he turned to Kenny with determination burning in his eyes. “T-Thanks Kenny, f-for helping me with all of this! I think I know w-what to do now.” With that, he turned and continued rushing to the school with plans of how he’d help Craig and let him know that he didn’t have to be afraid of anything alone anymore. Tweek would be by his side, and he would always do his best to help the taller boy, even if it would never amount to even half as much as Craig helped him. 

* * *

 

Tweek took a swig of his coffee, standing in front of the school for a long time now waiting for that morning bus that was sure to have Craig on it. He couldn’t stop the shaking in his hands, nor the constant want for this to come faster but… This time he wasn’t as concerned about it. His focus had been taken and pinpointed directly on his boyfriend and he wasn’t about to let it go, no matter how lo-

_ He’s here!!!  _ A smile came to his face as he saw the bus arrive at it’s stop. The other students that unloaded from the yellow beast’s depths were a sea of hazy color, people with faces and names he could have listed on any other day. It wasn’t them he was looking for though, no they weren’t important right now, not when he was running towards that telltale blue jacket and chullo and eyes that- that- that made him slow down because… They didn’t exactly look happy to see him. Craig looked awful, he seemed so full of apprehension and exhaustion and Tweek stopped moving because  _ How could I have missed it for so long? _

Craig’s eyes darted around, like he was looking for a way out. Just the sight broke the blond’s heart because he could remember when the Noirette used to look at him with a smile, like just his presence was enough. But it wasn’t enough, he needed to do more.  _ Because Craig is always doing more, and I’m not doing anything in return. _

Taking a deep breath, Tweek opened his mouth to speak only for Craig to suddenly jump off the last step of the bus and hurry away from him, his hands fisting on the straps of his backpack as he went, like he was stressed.  _ He is stressed, _ Tweek found the words rocketting through his head, widening his eyes as the proof of what he’d figured out hit him in the face.  _ And I make it worse. _

His first instinct was to run. If he was the problem, if the problem was that bad, then shouldn’t he just leave, but… It didn’t work like that. Kenny was right, he couldn’t run, he had to find Craig and actually talk things out.

Because in the end… The idea that Craig wasn’t okay scared him, and worried him, and left him wanting to help, even though he feared he wouldn’t be able to.

His resolve hardening in his chest with the evidence of Craig’s suffering before his eyes, he followed the Noirette into the school without a fuss. He didn’t scream, he didn’t run away, he didn’t have a break down. He not so simply got to Craig’s side, looking at the exhausted boy with sympathy. Without Craig he didn’t know what he’d do, and Craig didn’t have another Craig to talk to. Honestly, he probably would be better off with someone like him who could act as if everything was okay even in the face of this awful situation. 

But he would get Tweek, and the blond was determined to do anything to make Craig feel safe. “H-Hey Craig. W-We need to t-talk.” In this moment, he willed his voice to be soft and his heart to slow down to a normal rate.  _ Craig needs me, everything else can wait. _

The Noirette’s eyes finally stopped darting, and he stared at Tweek from behind his locker door. It was like their roles had been reversed, and the moment Tweek thought about it, he wondered if maybe there shouldn’t have ever been a need for reversing. If they’d just been talking, if they’d  _ both _ been talking, then…

No, he couldn’t think about that now. He had to focus.

Even though Craig, apparently, didn’t want to.

“No,” the boy said, no pretense of calm in his voice. He sounded like he wasn’t ready for what was happening, but Tweek could see the desperation in his eyes. He’d always been able to read Craig, and if not read him, then sense the emotions flying through his mind. Maybe he hadn’t been as good as he thought, but right now, he knew what he was seeing. Even his paranoia didn’t get in the way of him being  _ certain. _

“Craig, we n-need to talk.” Not willing to give up so early, Tweek stood by the Noirette’s locker quietly. They needed to be open with one another, and he knew how scary it was. But he didn’t know how scary it was for the other boy, and that was the exact reason they  _ needed _ to talk. “W-We can’t put it off f-forever, a-and I know everything is so full of p-pressure right now b-but you have me.”

“You aren’t everything,” Craig pushed out, rudely. Usually, Tweek would have screamed at that, but to be honest… Craig was frustrated, and he got that? Because  _ he _ found himself screaming at people who tried to help because he didn’t know what else to do, and it didn’t seem like Craig knew what to do now either. “You’re…  _ You.” _ Shaking his head, the Noirette pushed his locker closed, his face set. “And I can’t always- I’m not fucking perfect, Tweek.”

“You d-don’t have to be!” Tweek set his thermos down on the floor, looking Craig in the eyes despite how much he was trying to hide behind his set expression. He hoped his words would reach the Noirette, now, before it got even harder. “F-for us to talk, y-you just need to be yourself.”

For a moment, the taller boy genuinely seemed to flounder, his hands going for his chullo, before moving to the straps of his backpack, then slipping down to his hoodie pockets where they clenched into fists, before finally looking to the floor. “Why are you asking me?” he questioned, gruffly almost. “You never ask me if- You never ask to talk.”

Guilt stabbed Tweek’s heart like a knife fashioned from the blunt truth Craig had thrown at him, but he couldn’t let that stop him.  Not when they were so close to actually talking, when they could fix his old mistakes. “B-because you… Y-you need someone, if you g-got one of those B-Budda Boxes right? They h-help with anxiety?” He felt so small in the face of this moment, but Craig needed to know he was there. Craig may not think he was perfect, but Tweek knew that he was farther from perfect  than the Noirette would ever be. Despite all of that, Craig never gave up on him, never let imperfection stop him. It was his time to finally give back.

“I… yeah,” Craig answered, his eyes drifting up to meet Tweek’s at last. The blue there was deep, swirling. Uncertain.

Quick to speak, before that uncertainty affected him too, Tweek continued. “Then let m-me be there. I’m sure s-somebody listening is better than nobody.” Looking down, unable to keep himself out of those blue depths, he added. “I d-don’t want you to feel like you have to be p-perfect anymore.”

Deflating, Craig stepped away from his locker. “We need to talk,” he said, the timbre of his voice calming down Tweek even though he knew he wouldn’t like whatever was coming. “I’ve been trying to say stuff for a while, but… I never could, I never felt like I had the opportunity.” It felt like he was trying to explain himself, get it out before something happened and he couldn’t speak anymore. 

“It’s h-hard to talk.” Eyes fixed on Craig, Tweek noticed how small he looked when he was scared. As if something would attack him out of nowhere. Of course, he could relate to the feeling. “E-especially when it’s important.”

“But it was hard to talk to  _ you,” _ Craig said, stressing the last word. His eyes held so much pain, Tweek wanted to reach out for him, but part of him feared that he’d screw this up. If he reached out now, how would the other boy react? “I needed to- To just let it out and I couldn’t because you- You’re always… Jesus, I sound like an asshole.” 

But he didn’t, not really. He sounded like someone who desperately needed help.

Not letting this progress fall apart, Tweek spoke up before he could think more on it. “Y-You aren’t an asshole! Y-you’re hurt, you’re t-tired, but not an asshole!” Shaking, he just wanted to hold Craig like he always did to calm the blond down but yet he knew it would probably make things worse so he held back. Trying to keep Craig on track, he tried to go off where the boy stopped despite the small patch of pain he couldn’t hide from his voice. “I’m a-always?...”

“You’re always freaking out,” Craig said, letting a long breath out through his nose. “Which is fine, y’know? But eventually it gets to me, because I feel like I can’t put anything more on you than you already have. And it really starts to hurt, because… no one asks me if I’m alright, even when I really need it.”

His face crumpled as he spoke, the guilt clear in his eyes. Reaching out tentatively, the blond placed his hand on Craig’s arm, and to his surprise, he found the boy trembling under his touch. A constant shiver, like he was cold somewhere deep inside where Tweek couldn’t touch.

Holding tight to Craig’s arm as if he could support the shaking boy, he finally spoke.“Th-then... A-Are you alright?” Tugging the boy a bit closer, he stared into those emotion filled eyes with a look that said  _ Be honest with me, I can handle it _ .

Hands coming around to grab at Tweek’s arm like it was his only lifeline, Craig’s eyes closed as he whispered, “No, I’m not.” It was almost too quiet to hear in the hallway, but Tweek felt it resonate through his very bones. “I’m not okay, Tweek. Things at home are so rough, and I don’t want to always be the one to calm you down because I’m miserable. I want to sometimes be able to tell you that I’m not alright because sometimes, I’m not.”

Fingers digging into Tweek’s arm, the Noirette finished, “I’m not perfect, and I never wanted to be.”

Feeling that pressure on his arm, Tweek placed his hand on top of Craig’s. “Y-you don't have to be. I-I need to be there for you too. I can't j-just take and take and take. I need to be able to g-give you back what you've given me.” Pressing his other hand onto Craig's shoulder he added, “So if you need me… I-I'll do my best to be there for you too. You matter, s-so much to me.”

Opening his eyes slowly, Craig stared down at their hands, like he wasn’t sure what to do, before a small tentative look crossed his face. One of determination. Tweek knew it well, and the moment it crossed the boy’s lips, he felt a swell of triumph overtake the fear he’d been feeling for days. “I’m coming over today,” the Noirette began, blushing slightly as he added, “Uh, if uh… if you’re okay with that.” When Tweek nodded, Craig breathed and continued, “And I’m going to talk. About things. And shit. And life. And it would make me feel really happy if-” he drew in a breath before glancing up at Tweek.

“I’d feel a lot happier if you listened.”

Heart pounding in his chest from the awkward words of the boy in front of him, Tweek nodded quickly as heat filled his cheeks. “I-I'd love to.” Eyes widening as he realized what he said, the blond buried his head in the neck of the Noirette before continuing. “I w-want you to feel a lot happier, w-with me. By t-talking about stuff a-and everything!”

“Thank you,” Craig murmured. As Tweek felt a shiver of something that might have been relief run through him, the boy took one of his hands and gently placed it on Tweek’s head. “Sometimes, I just… need someone to ask, y’know? Without having to put a box over my head to get their attention. And to be honest, I want that person to be you. Not Clyde or Kenny or Token or Bebe, I want you to ask Tweek. It makes me happy that they care, but when you say something, it means the world to me.”

Feeling as if he saw stars in those great blue eyes of Craig's, so full of hope and honesty and happiness that  _ he put there _ , Tweek pulled the other boy into a hug and whispered. “I'll always be there f-for you.” Before he could stop himself, the blond found himself giving a kiss to Craig's cheek as he remembered that old saying about promises and kisses. Of course immediately after he felt like he might explode because oh god what was he thinking?! But pulling away would've meant ruining this moment so instead he buried himself again in Craig's shoulder in embarrassment.

“Did you just…” the Noirette asked in surprise, his voice traveling through Tweek, who shivered at the idea of the boy being upset, especially after everything that had happened. He didn’t want to upset Craig when he already had so much going on.  _ Oh jesus, why did I do that? I kissed him? Well, only a little, but I still kissed him and jesus we’re so young!! What am I doing?! _

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut off as Craig’s lips met his forehead in a soft, small gesture that mimicked the blond’s own. As the rush of thoughts in his head melted and flowed out through his shoes, Tweek stared up at the Noirette only to find him smiling. “There, now we’re even.”

Above them, the bell was ringing, and they really should have been getting to class, but Tweek knew this was far more important than anything else they could have been doing. Heart hammering in his chest, the blond nodded, his head bobbing several times rapidly. Finally letting go of the boy, Craig cleared his throat and said, “So… I’ll see you after school?”

“Of course!” Missing the contact already -Tweek would've been perfectly content to simply stay in the hall without any other students except for the fact that if they did that,  his parents would probably sell him off into slavery for not doing well in school and he wouldn't see Craig again- he offered his hand. Then they walked to class as his mind wandered ahead to when they would see each other later and talk about everything, and he didn't feel any fear at all. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 

As Craig sat there in Tweek’s room, drifting off to sleep, he stared at the ceiling.

The two of them had talked for hours, though most of it had been Craig talking. Ranting more like it, at certain parts. The boy hadn’t held anything back, and even though initially he’d been scared about revealing so much of his internal thought process to Tweek, he felt better now that it was out.

He’d told the boy so much. About his parents, about how their relationship with him had deteriorated ever since he’d been labeled as gay. He’d talked about the other little stressors in his life, school and people and  _ the school shootings _ which hadn’t been that long ago.

And after more prodding, he’d explained to Tweek why he couldn’t always be the emotional support the blond needed. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be, it was that he physically couldn’t take it without Tweek ever reciprocating and talking to him.

Miraculously, Tweek had listened, and at least tried to understand. Craig knew it wasn’t going to be perfect, it was the first time he’d ever actually brought this up with the boy, but… it already felt better. He felt lighter somehow, like he’d dropped ten pounds. Or maybe even twenty. All he’d needed was for Tweek to ask, and then he hadn’t been able to stop talking.

Now though, now he’d finally run out of words, and Tweek was downstairs making coffee. Amazingly, the blond had gone through most of their conversation without any. He’d just sat there in rapt silence, listening to Craig and comforting the boy as best he could. It wasn’t perfect, but neither was Craig, and it was a whole of a hell lot better than feeling like his problems didn’t matter.

Because they did, Tweek had treated them like they mattered, and Craig understood now that his issues were every bit as important as the blond’s. Maybe he was hard on himself sometimes about them, but in the end, he really could turn to Tweek, because the blond cared, and he  _ wanted _ to help.

Sleep overwhelming him, Craig let his eyes close for a moment before Tweek’s door opened, admitting one coffee-carrying blond, before it shut once more. “Hey dude,” he mumbled, his voice coming out slightly slurred.

“Y-you’re not asleep yet?” Tweek asked, almost like he was surprised.

“Nah, I was waiting for you,” Craig said with a smile. Those must have been the magic words, because not a moment later Tweek was bouncing up onto the bed, spilling not a drop of coffee in the process. This was a far cry from the coffee stains on the ceiling, and Craig decided to count his blessings.

“You d-didn’t have to wait up for me, y-you know,” Tweek mumbled, even as he sipped at his cup. “Jesus man, y-you really  _ really _ need sleep. Like, l-lots of sleep.”

“Probably,” Craig agreed. With a sigh, the Noirette closed his eyes and rolled over till he bumped into Tweek. Even though the blond didn’t need a thing from him, and even though there had been a time when Craig only made physical contact when the other needed comfort, right now, he was the one who found the other’s warmth relaxing. 

“I’m s-sorry for not listening the first time you t-tried to bring this up,” Tweek murmured, one of his hands flopping down and finding Craig’s hat. Pushing it up and out of the way, the boy dragged his small fingers through the noirette strands, the sound of his jagged nails against hair echoing in the taller boy’s brain. “I was just focusing on w-what I needed, and not on you at all.”

Humming low in his throat, Craig muttered, “No one is perfect.” Curling closer to Tweek, enjoying the fingers in his hair and the comfort they brought, the boy added, “But this made me feel better.”

_ You make me feel better, _ hung in the air between them.

“You need sleep,” Tweek told him, green eyes turning down to the Noirette as a smile crossed his twitching lips. “I’ll be here in th-the morning.”

Craig wanted to snort, but he was already drifting off, content to push his head into Tweek’s pillows and fall asleep there. Tweek was right, the blond would be there in the morning, and finally, Craig wouldn’t have to feel like he was facing this alone.

And that was the thought that pulled him into a sweet, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So you survived?? Nice.
> 
> Honestly, I've been meaning to write something like this for a while, but when MistyH said they'd collab with me I jumped at the chance. I think it turned out really well.
> 
> I think that after the BuddhaBox episode, it was important to face the fact that Tweek and Craig have an unbalanced relationship, and this is personally how I think they should fix it. If you disagree, that's alright~ I'd love to hear why in the comments!!
> 
> Regardless of how you see that episode, I hope this story made your heart feel warm.
> 
> And for anyone wondering where the hell the next chapter of Communicationally Challenged is I'm editing it and I'll post it very soon. The next chapter just has to be perfect, and I had an exhausting week.
> 
> Well, that's enough for me~ Que away!


End file.
